


产后（庭审背景，ABO）

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa
Summary: A！GG X O！AD，有生子产乳





	产后（庭审背景，ABO）

邓布利多斜靠在床头，就着暖黄的灯光看着一本变形术期刊。  
他的眉心微微聚拢，捧着书的手按了下胸口，又飞快地离开，同时下意识地扫了眼门口——那里没有人，这让他稍稍安心，但身体的不适让他怎么也无法静下心看书了。  
关门是徒劳的，这座庄园里没有任何东西能挡住格林德沃。阿不思放下书躺下，恐怖的情热已经在他的小腹中堆积，马上就会化成情液和汗水，彻底蒸发他的理智。  
格林德沃在一刻钟后推门进来，阿不思侧躺在床上，还带着水光的蓝眼睛警觉地瞪着他，信息素弥漫在空气中，但还没有到能立刻逼疯他的地步。  
他们白天刚刚吵过一架，即使是被标记了还生了他的孩子，阿不思还是顽固得要命，显然没有从过去的一年多里得到任何教训。  
格林德沃把阿不思颈间的一缕长发撩开，意味深长地微笑：“需要帮忙吗？”  
阿不思抽了口气，斥责他：“滚开！”  
格林德沃的微笑消失了，他的手覆上了阿不思圆润的肩头，隔着一层薄薄的真丝睡衣抚摸着：“你总是得不到教训。不过这也没办法，你之前怀孕了，我不能对你用多么重的手段。”  
他的手顺着阿不思的手臂滑落，最终执起阿不思修长白皙的手，吻了一下：“我还记得去年你发情的时候，为了偷偷舒解是怎么用这双手摧残你下面那张小嘴的，既然你不需要我，那可别把自己弄坏了——我会心疼的。”  
格林德沃说着抽出自己的领带，把阿不思发软的手臂捆在背后。他凑得离阿不思太近了，让这个发情的Omega被熟悉的信息素搅得头脑发昏，腿间流出的液体浸透了压在身下的睡衣和床单。  
阿不思喘息着，他的目光落在格林德沃的胯间，像是被那块凸起灼痛了眼一般匆匆挪开视线。  
格林德沃的手指摩挲着阿不思的唇瓣：“你有一张出口伤人的利嘴，我的阿不思。”他从床头的矮柜里取出一个口枷塞入阿不思的口中，“这样你就只能乖乖的了。其实我更想让你含着我——但你恐怕不愿意。”  
阿不思呜咽了两声，无法反抗的处境让他有些慌了，但他控制不住自己身体的反应。格林德沃对这具身体一年多的调教展现出了让阿不思绝望的成效，他惊恐地发现自己渴望着这个魔王。  
格林德沃从这片欲望的漩涡中抽身，后退到一边的沙发上坐下，把欲火掩藏在漫不经心的表面下。  
时值夏日，阿不思穿着光滑轻薄的丝质睡衣，被情热的汗水浸湿了，恍如透明般紧贴在身上，将他的身体线条暴露无遗。  
格林德沃不得不用阿不思刚刚还在看的期刊转移下自己的注意力，以免现在就失控地扑上去。

身上黏着的布料让阿不思感到难受，他不断地在床单上磨蹭身体，试图缓解那难耐的痒意。下腹的欲望已经因为情热而勃起，被同样湿透的内裤所束缚，让他的注意力几乎无法从下身的不适中移开。睡衣被蹭得一片凌乱，被情欲蒸腾得粉红的肩膀和一截小腿从深色的布料下伸出，明晃晃地勾着Alpha的视线。  
浓度高到足以逼疯任何人的信息素在空气中堆积，对峙的两个人一个硬得要命一个湿得要命。  
家养小精灵砰地一声出现，阿不思呜咽着把自己裹进了毯子，他没能听清小精灵说了什么，但格林德沃忽然起身靠近他，扯开了他的领口，手指残忍地拧了一把他胀痛的乳尖。  
格林德沃离开了，阿不思的理智在Alpha离开后清明了一会儿，却在格林德沃抱着孩子出现在门口时被瞬间击溃。  
阿不思惊恐地呜咽着，身体向后躲避。  
格林德沃把孩子放在他身边，这个刚刚出生几个月的婴儿急不可耐地大哭着，格林德沃把阿不思的脚踝也捆起来防止他挣扎，才捏着他微微隆起的胸口说：“孩子饿了，你该喂他了。”  
格林德沃的捏弄让阿不思发出一连串介于痛苦和快意的呻吟，被忽视的孩子不甘心地嚎啕大哭。  
阿不思喘息着，格林德沃的手牢牢地控制住他的肩膀不许他躲避，把孩子放到他的胸前。  
哭声渐渐停止了，孩子含住了渗出奶水的乳尖开始吸吮。  
阿不思崩溃地抽泣着，身体发着抖，他的胸口曾经是格林德沃重点关照的对象，在威森加摩败诉之后格林德沃简直恨不得每天都想出些新花样来折磨他，孩子温热的口腔当然不会比格林德沃的小玩具们更难受，但同时带来了某种背德的快感。  
“我的天哪，”格林德沃低声赞叹着，他的手指拨开了孩子笼住阿不思另一边乳尖的小手，拨弄着那个因为涨奶而胀大的乳尖，“你知道你在给孩子喂奶的时候，另一边的奶水也会一起往外流吗？”  
阿不思瞪大了眼睛，那双透彻的蓝眼睛里饱含的惊恐和痛苦更鼓舞了格林德沃的恶趣味，他低下头凑在阿不思耳边轻语：“这些乳汁浪费了真可惜，你下次喂奶的时候该叫上我，孩子喝得光你的奶水吗？我很乐意代劳。”  
邓布利多爆发出一声尖锐的哭叫，晶莹的泪水从蓝眼睛里滚落下来，被格林德沃全数舔去，长长的睫毛也被打湿了，看起来色情得要命。

孩子终于放过了他生身父亲的乳尖，咂了咂嘴，“啊啊”地要求更多。  
格林德沃小心翼翼地把孩子抱起来，轻拍着孩子的后背让他把奶嗝打出来，表情严肃得像是在面对随时可能引起爆炸的黑魔法实验。阿不思昏沉地躺着，浑身上下湿得像是从水里捞出来的一样。  
阿不思觉得自己似乎刚睡着就被人叫醒了，他另一边发胀的乳尖被含住吸吮，这对一个发情中的Omega来说过于刺激，他眼前发白，口水从合不拢的嘴角溢出，直到格林德沃的手圈住他软下来的欲望时他才意识到自己射了。  
格林德沃伸出舌头，漫不经心地舔了舔指尖乳白的液体：“很甜。”  
所有痛斥的话语全被口枷堵住，化成流出的口水，阿不思痛苦地想难道从一开始就屈从格林德沃才是对的，被迫在发情期给孩子哺乳甚至射精这件事完全击溃了他的精神防线。  
他抽噎着，泪水流了一脸。孩子似乎终于喝饱了，被格林德沃抱起来拍了一会儿背，阿不思在羞耻和不屈不挠的情热中度过了神智模糊的几分钟，直到格林德沃安置好孩子，重新爬上床，带着薄茧的手意有所指地在他的腹部流连：“你这么喜欢孩子，我可以让你再怀一个。你说呢，阿不思？”  
阿不思摇着头，极力扭动着身体想逃脱格林德沃的掌控，勃起的欲望却落入格林德沃手中：“不想再要孩子了？可你怀孕的时候多敏感呀亲爱的，我摸一摸你就湿了，随便操两下，腰就扭得像要把我榨干。”  
阿不思吓得屏住呼吸，不知道格林德沃会怎样折磨他。然而格林德沃很快放开了手，他听到了铃铛清脆的响声。  
格林德沃的手抚弄着他的喉结，要害被他人掌控的危险感让阿不思战栗，很快就有什么东西被戴上了他的脖子，阿不思不安地动了动，发现那是个铃铛项圈。  
随后阿不思的眼睛也被遮住了，蒙眼的黑色绸带在他的脑后打了个结，格林德沃舔弄着他的耳垂，声音里带着暗哑的情欲：“你有一双多么美的蓝眼睛，我亲爱的阿尔，还有一副多么好的嗓子，叫起来又淫荡又勾人，可是你最近让我很不高兴，让这个铃铛替你叫吧。”

阿不思脚踝上的束缚终于被解开了，他被格林德沃翻过去趴着，臀部高高翘起，手仍被捆在背后，头埋在枕头里，这是最让阿不思羞耻的姿势之一。而格林德沃甚至还有闲情逸致拨弄他的穴口，用让人不堪入耳的用词来点评他的私密部位。  
铃铛发出细碎的响声，阿不思模糊地感觉到有什么柔软的东西接触到了湿软的穴口，他还没想明白那是什么，敏感处被舔弄的触感就再一次碾过了他的羞耻心。格林德沃的舌尖灵活地舔弄着穴口，甚至是小穴里面。他以前并非没有这么做过，但生产之后阿不思一直以身体需要恢复和照顾孩子为由禁止格林德沃近身，这种过分亲密的动作直接导致了情液的泛滥，格林德沃出言调笑说“快要被你小洞里的水淹死”的时候阿不思几乎都要羞愤而死了。  
格林德沃的忍耐也到了极限。阿不思即使生了他的孩子都不肯屈服，生产之后整整四个多月，他甚至没成功上过阿不思的床！那个躺在摇篮里吃饱喝足幸福吐泡泡的小东西天天晚上被阿不思抱在怀里哄着入睡！  
他慢慢地把自己送入阿不思的身体，那个湿润、温暖、紧窒的小穴，阿不思埋在枕头里，细听还能听出呜咽。格林德沃掐着他的乳尖，解恨地抽送了十几下，铃铛不断地响着，他看着阿不思汗湿光滑的脊背不断起伏，说：“你不让我上床的时候怎么不想想自己会有今天呢？我标记你那次也是这样，你利用我度过了发情期就过河拆桥。阿不思，你该学会点教训！”  
阿不思哭得上气不接下气，口塞堵住了他的嘴，来自下腹的快感更加剧了大脑缺氧带来的晕眩感，一时间几乎要窒息了。他的小穴剧烈地痉挛收缩着，指尖也在抽搐。格林德沃很快察觉到了他的反常，把他从枕头中拔出来，阿不思满脸泪水和口水，脸色潮红，凄惨得一塌糊涂。  
即使是格林德沃现在也有些愧疚了，他取下了阿不思的口枷。阿不思本能地吸着气，嘴一时间还合不上，无法吞咽的口水从嘴角留下，被格林德沃舔去，柔声哄他乖一点儿。  
阿不思抽噎着，格林德沃搂着他坐起来，那根欲望仍然深埋在他体内，在身体活动间发出一点水声来昭示他目前的处境。格林德沃的吻落在他的肩头，忽然发出一阵笑声：“阿尔，看看那儿，他在看着我们呢。”  
蒙眼的黑布被取下，阿不思惊恐地发现他们的孩子正躺在床边的摇篮里，睁大了他和他父亲相似的蓝眼睛，好奇地盯着他赤裸的父亲们。  
小穴因为他突如其来的紧张而剧烈的收缩着，险些夹射了他的Alpha，格林德沃把他重新推倒在床上，拍打了好几下他的臀部，叫来家养小精灵把孩子抱走。  
“格林德沃！”他发出一声绝望的呵斥，伴随着格林德沃的大笑。  
“这可不是我的错。”格林德沃笑完了才说，他的指尖恶劣地刮擦着阿不思乳尖顶端的小孔，“是谁每天晚上要抱着孩子睡的？这会儿又不要孩子了？”  
阿不思抽噎着，他的道德底线被格林德沃一再击穿，精神几乎溃不成军。这就是为什么他生完之后一直拒绝格林德沃了，这个Alpha恶劣得让人吃惊，恨不得用尽一切手段让阿不思身心崩溃。  
格林德沃又深又慢地抽送着，磨人地顶弄着阿不思最敏感的那一点：“现在知道要哭了？你拒绝我的时候想过我的感受吗？你这自私又道貌岸然的圣人！”  
“那是因为你无耻！”阿不思忍无可忍地尖叫，立刻被格林德沃撞成了破碎的呻吟。  
“愿赌服输。”格林德沃在连绵不断地抽送中说，“你输给了我，就该乖乖认输。用孩子来当挡箭牌可不是什么高明的做法。既然你这么喜欢孩子，我们可以再生一个，或者多生几个？你既然喜欢教霍格沃茨的那群小鬼头，没理由不教我们的孩子，我完全不介意你在家里开个班，邓布利多教授？”  
阿不思被戳到痛处，更被格林德沃描述的可怕的远景所恐吓，他惊恐地挣扎着，却被格林德沃牢牢的压住四肢，Alpha可怕的性器撞开了他的子宫口，被那个柔软的小口含住顶端，在阿不思的小穴因为高潮而痉挛着带来的快感中很快就成了结。  
“求求你，不要……”阿不思小声抽泣着，徒劳地哀求道。  
“晚了。”格林德沃无情地宣判道，积压数月的情欲终于有了宣泄点，他紧紧地搂着自己的Omega，畅快地发泄着自己的欲望，手还在阿不思的小腹上按着，“感觉被灌满了吗？不够的话我们还可以再来一次，然后我用塞子堵住你的小穴，让你的子宫装满我的东西——你很快就会再怀上我们的孩子。”  
阿不思战栗着，在高潮的余韵中安静地流着泪，他被格林德沃的结锁住，无法离开，无法躲避。  
——而他痛恨这个。  
他晕了过去。


End file.
